Life for a miko
by TrueBloodfan9392
Summary: Kagome is betrayed by someone close to her and it gets her killed. When an unlikely alli comes to save her kagome is thrown into a new life with this new savior. Who is it? read on and find out....


Okay everyone

Okay everyone! This is Life for a miko, I had originally posted it with 6 chapters but I'm now re-editing them. So here is the new and improved chapter 1.

**Disclaimer- I don't own inuyasha or sesshy-kun. No matter how much I want to.**

'_Run!'_ that's the only thought in Kagome's head at the time. She was running through the woods to get away from the one thing that could kill her, the one thing that did kill her heart. '_Why Inuyasha? Why did it end up this way?'_ She thought as she continued running away from the village and further into the woods.

flashback

Kagome climbed out of the well and smiled as the warmth of the feudal era surrounded her.

"Ah! It's great to finally get away from the cold of my era." She exclaimed looking at the sky. Knowing inuyasha would be mad if she was late to the village she picked up her backpack and headed towards Kaede's. About half-way there she sensed something.

'_A jewel shard? What is it doing so close to the village.'_ She thought as she made up her mind and changed direction. She notched an arrow in her bow as she entered a clearing where she sensed the jewel shard. As she stepped further into the clearing a bear-Youkai jumped out of the trees and towered over her. _'oh crap.'_ She thought as she dodged his claws. After dodging his paws a few times she could finally get in a clean shot, killing him she walked over to it and grabbed the shard and added it to the others.

"Yes! Now Inuyasha won't be mad for me being late." She was about to turn back and head for Kaede's but she turned when she heard voices.

"Inuyasha, my reincarnation, what does she mean to you?"

"She's just my friend, I promise, she's actually just here to find the jewel. I love you not her."

"Would you kill her so I could have my soul back?"

"No, I could never kill her. But I'll use the jewel to get you a new soul, even if I have to steal it from her.

"What of your promise to protect my copy."

"I will protect her only till the jewel is complete and then I will send her back to her era and wish on the jewel to get you a new soul."

Kagome gasped from her hiding spot behind the trees and it was enough to get inuyasha to look towards her.

"Kagome…" he said.

Kagome shook her head and took off running with tears falling down her cheeks.

end flashback

Kagome continued running until she could run no more. Falling to her knees in exhaustion she looked around her. _'I've been here before. Where am I?'_ she looked around once more and realized it was the river she went to a lot whenever she was mad at Inuyasha. She and Sango found it once when they were looking for somewhere to bathe. As she stood once again she felt the presence of a jewel shard and not just one, several and it was very tainted.

"Naraku…" she whispered. Hearing a dark laugh behind her she spun around and gasped as she was grabbed with on of Naraku's tentacles. Struggling in his grip she gasped silently as a sword was drawn and held against her neck.

"Now wench cease your struggles until the half-breed arrives."

That's when Kagome noticed Kikyo was on Naraku's other side.

'_What is Kikyo doing here? Wait! Naraku is going to kill me cause inuyasha will choose to save her. someone help me!'_ she cried into her head. Silently tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Why do you cry? Is it because you know the half-breed will not choose you?" he asked taunting her.

Kagome didn't answer but continued to let tears flow down her cheeks.

"Ahh, so he finally decides to show up. Inuyasha, you have a choice to make today. Who will live Kikyo or the Wench from the future." He said darkly.

Kagome glanced up and searched his eyes and found the answer even before he said it and her eyes darkened and hate filled her chocolate orbs.

"Kikyo." He whispered. Naraku smirked and dropped Kikyo while Inuyasha rushed forward to catch her. He watched sadly as naraku disappeared with Kagome.

'_I'm sorry Kagome.'_ He thought as he traveled back to the village to explain what had happened to Kagome.

With Kagome and Naraku

Kagome's struggles finally became annoying to Naraku and he stopped and grabbed the jewel shards.

"I have no need for you anymore wench! He stabbed her through the chest with one of his tentacles. (think his attack on Kikyo at Mt. Hakurei) he smirked evilly at her and disappeared into a cloud of miasma. Kagome clutched her chest as she crawled away from the cliff he had dropped her at and closer to the trees. She propped herself up against one of the trees and gasped as her breathing became labored and shallow. She looked up at the stars once more and her eyes slowly slid shut as her breathing stopped.

Moments later a figure walked out of the woods and slowly walked towards her body.

'_Hmm Inuyasha's wench. Has my brother finally stooped to lower than a half breed and not been able to protect her?'_ he glanced at her body once more and then turned as he heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Rin."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Do not come any closer."

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama." She stayed at the edge of the clearing and jaken stepped around her.

"Milord why do you stop mo- INUYASHA'S WENCH" he squawked

"Kagome-chan?" Rin gasped as she stepped forward a few steps and Kagome's body came into view.

"Sesshomaru-sama please help her. She helped Rin once against the bad lady with the feathers in her hair. That bad lady wanted to hurt me but kagome-chan saved Rin. Please help her." she cried as tears fell from her eyes and trailed down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru turned towards Kagome's broken body and glanced at his hip as Tensaiga pulsed.

"…" he silently pulled the blade out of the sheath and narrowed his gaze on Kagome's body as the minions from hell appeared. he sliced them and watched as Kagome's wound began to heal right before his eyes. placing the sword in its sheath he began to walk away until he heard her speak.

"Sesshomaru-sama, why did you save me?"

"……." He just stared at her and then turned away.

"I asked him to save you, just like he saved me." Kagome turned her head and noticed the young girl standing there.

"Rin. You asked him to save me? Thank you." She hugged the girl and smiled.

"I'll see you again sometime now go with Sesshomaru."

Rin nodded and followed her lord out of the clearing.

Once they were out of sight Kagome stood up slowly and looked at the sky.

'_Inuyasha you have caused me enough pain. I will get my revenge but for now I need to find somewhere safe to stay until I can return and get my bag and my son. I hope your okay Shippo. I shall return for you soon. Inuyasha will not know what hit him when I return.'_ She vowed as she walked towards the village that was not to far from here and settled in for the night. Morning would arise quickly for her and tomorrow would be eventful with her return.

Well that's chapter one, I hope everyone liked it. I've finally got around to editing it. I'll be gone to south Carolina on vacation very soon so chapter 2 will be slightly delayed but don't worry it will be up soon. Please Review!


End file.
